Why Me?
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of her age, so she has moved up to seventh year Potions, which would usually be easy...usually. Well, sometimes challanges can be more than an essay, and there can be more than one.
1. Setting the stage

Hello! I am excited, as this is my first Harry Potter Fan fiction! I recently got back into HP when I saw the GoB. Everyone says, 'Did you see the chemistry between Hermione and the Twins?' Truth is, I didn't even think about the as a…(double pairing?), until I thought 'Why not see if any have been written for this?' Now I am soooo into this…troupple (triple couple!). Problem is, I wasn't paying attention to this 'chemistry', I feel like having a sook! Anyway, here is my story, hope ya like!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Why Me?**

Hermione Granger was one of, no, _the_, brightest witch of her age. Well, smarter than some of the monkeys in her year. So, it was no surprise to _anyone_ when she was moved up to seventh year potions, from her fifth year classmates.

She was quite looking forward to expanding her mind to advanced studies, instead of being slowed down with everyone else. Although excitement was flooding through her, she had two main concerns; they were, 1) Leaving Neville to fend for himself with Snape, Neville was a sweet boy, but just didn't have any backbone, and 2) She was worried about making friends with upperclassmen. She had a hard enough time getting friends of her own age, especially girls, Parvati and Lavender were particularly gossipy, annoying little obstacles. She racked her brains for any recollections of people she knew in year seven, Gryffindor, seeing as she didn't even want to think about Slytherin. She knew Pansy Parkinson was in that class, reeling at the memory of some of the more…colourful things she had been called before.

Shaking her head defiantly, she convinced herself, even if she didn't make any friends, she would be all head down, bum up studying. Although, she had this nagging feeling that she would recognise someone, or someones, in there.

How right she unknowingly was, for after entering the dark, slightly depressing and creepy dungeons, its effects tripled at the thought of being in there, companion wise, alone, or so she told herself, failing, despite her usual sharpness, two snickering voices coming from the doorway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyah! Well, I know the first chapter isn't great, but I'm still getting used to writing for HP. Oh, and I made Pansy Parkinson a seventh year, because I couldn't think of anyone else. R&R, bye!

Gemagi-Chan


	2. The Gingerhead men

Hello! Ok, please forgive me for the horrible-ness of the first chapter, because it was kinda impromptu writing, as I was reading heaps of stories about these three, and thought 'Why don't I write one?' so that is what happened. This will hopefully be better! And…thanks to my first reviewer: xox.Annie Potter.xox ! Well, they are gonna be together, because I can't choose between them, but don't worry, I don't write anything dirty, I wouldn't be good at it!

Well, please enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: The Ginger-head men**

Hermione lay her somewhat bushy head on her desk, awaiting her first class in Potions that could teach her things that would stretch her brains capacity and challenge her intellect. 'Well, even if I don't know anyone here, I might _finally_ be able to focus with no distractions, no distractions with red hair and freckles who are obsessed with wizard's chess and the Chudley Cannons, no distractions with glasses and a knack for trouble, no distractions that tend to blow things up, despite their intentions. No, none of that' she thought, smiling slightly at the thought of her friends.

As if on queue, the class filed into the dungeons chattering about this and that, giggling and yelling. Ok, so maybe the _environment_ wouldn't be so different, but she could be by herself, writing and reading while others wasted time with talking.

Suddenly, she felt closed in. Without looking up, she could tell that the two seats next to her had been occupied. 'Great, I bet it's that bit…unfriendly character Pansy 'Prefect of Poos' Parkinson! This couldn't be worse…' What Hermione didn't know is that it could be worse, or, was worse, depending on who you asked. When Hermione didn't hear a 'Mudblood', or anything of the like, she slowly lifted her head, to meet with the sight of a smirking, somewhat attractive 'I didn't think that!', freckled, redhead. "Hello 'Mione" he said cheerily, waving slightly.

Turning to her right, she saw what seemed to be and exact replica of the previous face. The very same, right up to the smirk he put on his cute, 'WHAT?', freckled face. "Hello!". Hermione sat there, head periodically turning from left to right, slowly registering why Fred and George Weasley, while quite entertaining in a childish way, were the quintessential of a distraction for _anyone_ acquainted with the pair. "Wh…why are you here?" she slipped out, in a somewhat exhausted, defeated way. "Did you hear that, George? The genius can't figure out why we are in Potions class, with our classmates?" Fred said, mocking shock. "Indeed Fred, I did! Should we bring her out of the dark from this baffling mystery?" George remarked. "Well…" Fred pretended to be pondering the meaning of life. "Ok!" he said suddenly, making a still shocked and more than mildly annoyed Hermione jump. "We're in this class," they said simultaneously, which Hermione always found a bit creepy. "And seeing as you are…" George said slyly, leaning over to Hermione. "That means…" Fred said, leaning over as well, making Hermione blush, and aggravate her more. "You get to spend _so_ much more time having fun with us" they both said, stifling that evil, sneaky laugh they were famous for doing before some massive, destructive prank went off.

Going slightly pale, at the thought of being mentally tortured and physically exhausted by these twins, all Hermione could manage was a small moaning noise, before she let her head bang rather loudly onto her desk, all her happiness about lessons gone. Well, there was a small amount of happiness left, but for what, she was unsure…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woo! This was longer, and hopefully, more detailed than the last! I hope people aren't put off by the first chapter glances around nervously

Please R&R!

Bye!

Gemagi-chan


	3. First Classroom Citizen

Returned, I have! I love writing Fan Fiction, but I have trouble writing long chapters (but whom am I blaming?) I will try hard to make it longer, so as not to disappoint. Thanks for the reviews!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: First Classroom Citizen 

For the last five minutes, Hermione had been repeating a kind of mantra in her head, hoping for some holy enlightenment to dawn upon her desperate chants. Ok, to some it wouldn't have sounded like a question, but more a statement of anger towards ones luck.

Either way, Hermione could only think one thing as she lightly banged her head on her desk; 'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? …'

Unfortunately, Hermione had forgotten the fact that other people were equipped naturally with the ability to see and hear, and were currently using those abilities to look at the young girl banging her head on her desk between two red heads.

"Trying to kill some brain cells so you can be fun, are you?" said George (I think), smirking at her flustered, angered attempts at speech. "Don't stop yet, you've still got hundreds to kill before you can be like us" said (presumably) Fred. "Like I would want to be like two idiotic, trouble making, havoc wreaking…"

"Terrifyingly handsome men!" they finished together. Hermione looked from one to the other from the corners of her eyes. Ok, so they had red hair, which, she thought, she rather fancied for some reason. And yes, she admired and was somewhat (Ha!) attracted to their ability to have fun, no matter what. And Quidditch had toned them up a bit, not that she was looking. And their eyes were always dancing with mischief, and whilst it was dangerous that you couldn't tell if they were lying, or what they were thinking, that mystery only made them more appealing. But not to Hermione Granger of course. She should have someone sensible, straight-laced and studious, just like she was. So, why then, was she staring at them, thinking these ludicrous things?

"She must agree with us George" said Fred happily, though the slight shock was not covered by it. "Or, she is thinking of an extremely witty comeback" George replied slowly, looking at the reddening bookworm.

What they had been saying finally registered in her usually sharp mind. She abruptly jumped up, knocking over her seat, and was meek no longer. "I DO NOT FIND EITHER OF YOU ATTRACTIVE YOU RUDDY GITS, AND FURTHER MORE-" "MS. GRANGER, WILL YOU STOP YELLING AND SIT DOWN! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape had just begun to explain the lesson when Hermione had burst out with her declaration.

"Sorry Sir" Hermione said quietly, picking up her chair and sitting down. She estimated that at least 80 percent of her face was at the very least bright pink. Fred and George were smiling and giggling at her embarrassment, whilst the rest of the class whispered and stared.

"That was wicked" whispered George, pretending to pay attention, which was difficult, seeing as every few giggles, a louder laugh would suddenly spring forth. "Yeah, bloody brilliant, and I thought you weren't fun" Fred said, basically in the same condition as his other half.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Hermione whispered irritated the only one of the three trying to concentrate on the lesson. "You two made me do that," she said, turning to the correct page after three attempts to do so.

"So we made you do that did we?" Fred asked slyly, leaning slightly closer to Hermione, who was now struggling to concentrate on a sentence, what with Fred's breath on her head taking a large portion of her concentration.

"I know some things we'd like to make you do" George said in a low voice, leaning in just as his brother had.

Ok, one of these, admittedly somewhat attractive ('cough'denial'cough') was hard enough, but two! Hermione was now struggling to comprehend one word. She swallowed, trying to sound offended, but sounding more curious and afraid, "Like what?"

Fred and George burst out laughing, earning glares and questioning looks from other students, and losing ten points from their house. Well, you win some you lose some. "Ah, you're so funny, 'Mione" one of them said, she was too concerned with willing her face to return to its normal colour, and then be furious at the twins.

"We like you" they said together, smiling as they started reading, or pretending to, read their books. Hermione however, was sitting bolt upright with eyes wide. She definitely heard that. At that point, both battles were lost. The blush she was trying to suppress seemed to be doing a victory dance from her cheeks, moving up her nose and down her neck, celebrating their victory.

The second battle, while still there, had temporarily surrendered and receded. There was no way she could be angry with them at that moment, not when she felt so…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done!

I hope you like it, it's a bit longer, so I'm trying t make it longer slowly.

Please review, I love them.

And FRED AND GEORGE ARE HOT!

Bye!

Gemagi-chan


	4. Snakes and Ladders

Hello, hello! Ready for my next installation? Well, even if your not, too bad, you shouldn't be here. Go take a deep breath, count to sixty, then comeback.

On a serious note, thanks for all the reviews! They are wonderful! If you review, please make your views on my character portrayal known, as I am wondering if my writing skills are staying true to character!

Disclaimer: I DO…not own these characters…yet (o.O)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4: Snakes and Ladders**

Exhausted. It had been a long day. Actually, no. The day was good, until she woke up. Then had her first potions lesson. Normally, she would have no problems completing a difficult potion, getting 100 percent scores. But normally, she wouldn't have to put up with two asymmetrical Wealsey's that were determined to be childish, idiotic, irresponsible, stupid, chaotic and…Hermione couldn't think of what else they were. Well, in that sense. After all, the mind is always active, and despite all the many, many things Hermione knew, some thoughts could not be helped, some wanderings unavoidable.

"Stupid emotions"

Giggling came from behind the portrait hole. That could only mean one thing. Well, it _could_ mean two things. Either A, Parvati and Lavender were entering the Common Room, preparing to peck at her like vultures pecking the proverbial dead ox. No, forget that. Lion, she liked that better. She was a Gryffindor after all.

Option B, while less likely, was still entertaining to think about, was that Malfoy had ingested a potion that made him into a woman, and was hoodwinked into believing he belonged in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So, how was class, Ms. Seventh Year Potions?" the annoying voice of Parvati floated into an entertaining image of Draco as a female.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?" she asked darkly, never wanting to deal with the two of them, which only doubled after the day she had.

"Yes, fine" Lavender said hurriedly, sitting next to Hermione on the plush, red chair that belonged in the Common Room.

"Well…" Hermione proceeded to tell them all she could remember about the Twins' antics. It was hard to tell everything, seeing as the most prominent memory that kept frequently appearing in her head was when a smoke bomb that, when makes contact with skin, causes green humming pimples to burst forth on the unfortunates face, went off earlier than planned, their immediate reaction was to grab/ double bear hug Hermione and hide under their desks.

Hermione had of course went rigidly still, not daring to move. That was, now, a bad idea, as being under a desk for 20 minutes, still as a statue, does tend to lead to rather inconvenient muscle fatigue.

After finally managing to carefully edit this prank to suit her, she then went on to the next one.

They were set to the task of removing snake fangs from snakes. And Snape being the person (though Fred and George, and most of the school questioned his humanity) that he was, made them make a sedation potion from scratch, to knock out the snake to get the fangs, to add to the potion.

Fred and George had other plans, as they mixed a completely different potion from the available ingredients, which resulted in a whole bunch of snakes and ladders around the dungeon. The snakes would slither up the top of the ladders, which in turn would periodically fall down over the students. The end result was a completely uncivilised classroom, a dishevelled Snape, as was not exempt from said ladders, a dumbfounded Hermione, and a very pleased looking pair of Wealsey's. They weren't even phased when they lost Gryffindor 50 points, and were sentenced to a week of detention.

Hermione was at that point dumbfounded, as when a particularly snake-ridden ladder was falling towards her, Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to move themselves somewhat in front of Hermione to shield her from the ladder. But, seeing as there was still lingering smoke, harmless by now, but still visually disabling, the ladder conked them on their heads before they could push it back.

"We were playing the knights in shining armour, seeing as the damsel in distress would have killed us if she were subject of our terror" one of them had said through the thinning fog. Though she was quite sure that it was their fear of her wrath that they had jumped in, they did both wink at her on the way out of class (simultaneously of course).

The rest of the day had sucked, as she was dizzy from the smoke (yeah, 'smoke') and sore from the early settling of fatigue.

"I see," said Parvati, disappointed that Hermione didn't admit to some juicy secret. "Ah, those two are pretty handsome though, I wonder if I could get one of them alone?" Lavender said off-hand, escaping into a fantasy better left unknown.

"Hermione…" Lavender turned on Hermione with that sickly sweet voices children use when they want something. 'Oh Lord, here it comes' Hermione thought, preparing for the worst. "Could you put in a good word for me and Pav, please?" she said, pouting which Hermione surmised she used to get her own way.

"Here" Parvati thrust a piece of paper in Hermione's lap. "Read these, and say that it's from us, k?" she stated, before they both exited much as they had entered, giggling and chattering about who knows what.

"Why? Why is it always me, huh? Why me?" Hermione asked the ceiling, and wouldn't be surprised or mind if it answered. It didn't.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day" was the last thing the Common Room would hear that night, as she headed toward the Girl's Dormitory for a good sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, go me! This chapter was a long'un!

Was it long enough for you? Hope so!

Just a little question, how old do you think I am, judging by my writing style, skills etc.

Take a jab, and I'll tell you next chapter.

Bye!

Gemagi-chan


	5. Note ification failure

Please forgive my tardiness! Wait, I'm not in school, just a slack updater! Apparently my inspiration comes when it feels like it, not when I need it. So, here is the next chappie, and if anyone can, send me some piccies of them from the GoF, cause I can't find 'em ANWHERE!

So, here we go!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Note-ification failure 

Morning, a time of stretching to prepare the body for the wonderful day ahead. Not. A Ms. Granger had been up for quite sometime, sitting out on the grounds, reading a large and apparently absorbing book, as she didn't realise that two giggling figures were approaching her small figure. A tap on her shoulder had her turning to a Miss Parvati Patil and a Miss Lavender Brown.

"What?" was her blunt question, as she did not like being disturbed by these particular people. The giggling, gossipy nosey kind of people that have nothing better to do than tamper in other people's lives.

"We just came to remind you to read that note to the twins today. Don't forget!" Parvati demanded as she pranced away with Lavender the Lapdog. Hermione was glad she was blessed with a vivid imagination, as the thought of Parvati sitting on one of the puffy, large red chairs in the common room with dog-like Lavender on her lap was quite entertaining.

Then she remembered that she had not yet looked at the note to which she would have to be reading. So, she opened her bag and withdrew said note, and opened it up, to find red girly writing on the parchment. Once she read the first line, she slowly folded the paper and put it back in her bag.

She was sure her face was redder than the ink on that parchment. It seemed that note was a step-by-step of how to…well, do things to someone in the privacy of a bedroom. Or a back alley, as it would appear.

In short, there was no way IN HELL she was reading that note to the twins. Especially with the rather vivid images it conjured. Perhaps having a good imagination wasn't such a blessing after all.

Class time. Fourth period. Complete hell. As she sat down at her seat, she hoped that two red headed people would chose to be seated next to anyone but her. Apparently, that was not to be, as she laid her head on the desk, a rather common habit now, she felt the two seats on either side of her become filled, and the two recognisably similar voices bid her a good morning. Deciding for once to ignore them, and not return the pleasantry, she remained silent with her head on the desk. Maybe they would leave the desk if she didn't talk to them. Also, not to be. As she was drifting off somewhat, she suddenly felt a light jab in her side, which made her jump up and make a little squeaking noise.

"Morning" said (who she believed was) a smirking George. She could do nothing but glare at him, before offering a forced "Good morning" before laying her head on the table once more. Again, a jab to her side had her repeating the natural reaction, though this was on the opposite side. Looking around to the other side where she saw an identical face, which had her having a feeling of déjà vu. "Don't I get good morning as well?" asked Fred, making a hurt face. Hermione sighed, and said good morning a second time.

Some time later…

As class ended, Hermione let out a mental 'Whoop!' as today had been an especially tiring lesson. After a rather entertaining prank, where half the Slytherins were turned into frogs, and could only be turned back by a kiss from a fellow house member, more hospital visits due to those god-forsaken Ton Tongue Toffees, 75 house points lost, and a lot more side jabbing, as the twins had decided that they, quote "Liked to make you squeal, Granger" unquote, which made her, once again, a human tomato.

Then, a little voice floated from the back of her mind. 'The note' it said in a singsong voice, which was quite irritating considering the nature of the note. No. She wasn't doing it. It wasn't as if they were going to know if she did it or not. Besides, they could do it themselves. Right, she wasn't doing it. No way.

She was about to exit the dungeons, when she saw them. Damn! They were there, they were going to watch her do it! She glared at them when they gave her a sugar sweet smile, as if they were ever innocent!

As Hermione had no other choice but to do it, get it over with. "Excuse me" she said primly, regaining a bit of courage. It wasn't as if it was a note from _her_, she would never write down such volatile things. No, she was confident once again.

Then they turned around.

Amazing how one can believe they have built up so much courage that they could do anything, then, in an instant, it can be shattered,

"Well, I have a note here, and I need to read it to…you both…" was all she got out, before she lost her voice, and gained colour once again in her face.

"Oh really? And what might be the nature of this note?" asked Fred, smiling in that damned mischievous way again. "Yes, what have you to tell us, fair damsel?" asked George, mimicking his brother's look exactly.

No way could she read this to them. It was too embarrassing to do. What would they think of her if she said such dirty things to them? Why did she care what they thought about her? Why was it always, always, _always_ her?

She had no more time to ask un-answerable questions, as, once again, a jab to her side had her squealing and falling on her derriere. She looked up at them with a red flustered face. They looked back, with smiling gleeful faces. This was their favourite source or entertainment.

"Well?" they said together, leaning down to look her in the face.

"Never mind!" she yelled as she clumsily got up and ran away, pushing past two peeved looking girls, whom the note was from.

Fred and George looked at each other, using their special 'Twin Mind Powers', as they had once described it to a first year. They were going to find out what was on that note, and have fun annoying their favourite new target in the process.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WHEW! I think that's the longest I've ever written, go me! I hope ya like it!

R&R please!

Oh, and I'm 15, whadda ya think about that! Hehe.

Gemagi-chan


End file.
